1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the production of framed pictures and other objects commonly displayed as wall hangings.
2. State of the Art
Presently, in the framing of pictures and other objects to be displayed while hanging on a wall, supported on a stand, or otherwise positioned for display purposes, a series of overlying mats, cut to provide a three-dimensional or depth appearance, are used. With these known mat structures a first mat provides a first border around the picture or other object to be displayed. Another mat overlies the first mat and is cut to form a second border around the picture or object to be displayed. Often a third and even additional mats are used to provide a third and subsequent borders. Each border after the first is spaced further away from the picture or other object being framed such that the color and texture of each mat used is visible as a border and each border after the first is positioned such that the thickness of the mat from which border is made closer to the eye of a viewer. This results in a three-dimensional border effect. A frame may be provided to surround the last of the mats used to form a border. The three-dimensional border effectively directs the gaze of a viewer to the centrally located picture or other framed object and is a popular way of preparing a picture or other object to be displayed.
The multi-mat border display system has several drawbacks, however. In order to be properly used, the system must be prepared, with the separate mats cut to provide desired border widths, color and texture and the composite border formed by the individually cut mats must be balanced as to composition, color, texture and border widths to present a suitable overall appearance. This is generally accomplished by persons having special artistic skills and, when attempted by persons without such skills or training to overcome a lack of inherent skills the results are often less than satisfactory. The equipment commonly used to provide the multi-mat border effect is large and expensive. Furthermore, persons skilled or trained often charge more for their services in this area than many people can afford.
Consequently, there is a need for a system of framing pictures and other objects that more people can use and afford.